Letter Perfect
by Lynne102
Summary: Seq. to Picture "Perfect"! Love is one way to describe how the two meant for reach other, feel for each other. So writing the letter is the easy part -Well sort of- . Having time to give it to him is another story. A Jalex story. A one-shot. Lemon.


Letter "Perfect"

A Jalex story.

Romance.

--

Justin stared at his little sister from the other side of the table. It had been months now that they had that little 'Incident'. It seemed that during the day, everything was normal. No one noticed that their bond had strengthened and deepened greatly.

Max, the youngest of the three, began to sense something but he couldn't put his finger on it. No matter how much he tried to find out what was different between Justin and Alex, it always seemed to backfire.

Sometimes he would catch Justin staring at Alex and he would ask Justin about it but he played dumb. And when they both had their fights, he would catch Alex smiling and laughing about it. He would interrupt her and demand an answer but she'd always make him forget.

"Alex, do you know what today is?" Theresa, their mother, asked as she cut up vegetables and put them into a big pot.

"Nope." Alex answers as she continues writing whatever she is writing about.

"Well today is the day we usually have a mother and daughter day. Every month of July we always pick a day for our mother and daughter day."

Alex looks up from her work and stares at her mother with confusion. "Is that today?" She asks. Theresa nods at her and puts the knife down and cleans her hands.

"How about we go to the mall and then to the movies. It'll be fun!" She said, trying to convince her daughter to say yes. Alex looks down at her paper then back at her mother.

"Can I finish this first?" She asks.

"Of course." Theresa says with a smile.

Alex smiles as a thank you to her mother and begins to write down with beautiful handwriting.

"What are you writing?" Theresa asks as she tries to pier over to see the paper. Alex immediately covers up the paper and looks protectively up at her mother.

"It's a secret." She says.

"I bet it's a love letter." Justin says with a laugh as he continues to read a book.

"Well it is."

Justin immediately snaps his head over to look at her. She has a serious look on her face and she draws back looking down at the uncovered paper.

"Oh it is? Who is it for?" Theresa asks with a big smile.

"Someone." Alex says with a smile. Justin gapes at her before his surprised look becomes a serious, void of emotion, look.

Max notices this and stares at his brother then at Alex. Then he turns toward his mother and sees the look she has on her face. Surprise and confusion are visible on Theresa's face as she stares at Al- no, Justin!

Max looks from Justin to his mother but Justin begins to snicker.

"I bet your going to give it to some loser with no life." He says as he gives her a 'Ah hu! I got you!' look. Instead of lashing out and defending herself she rolls her eyes and picks up her pen.

"If you say so." Alex says and continues to write. Justin gapes at her before snapping his head from looking at her and puts the book up to his face.

Silence is left in place and Max and Theresa glance at each other, sensing jealousy from Justin.

"Don't be jealous," Alex says as she glances up from the paper at her brother. "You'll always have a place in my heart."

Jerry, unknown to everyone, had just come in from the Sub and had heard what Alex said. He stared at his two children for a moment.

Justin rolled his eyes at Alex before a small smile went on his lips. Alex smiled back but looked back at her paper.

"Jerry, Alex and I are going to the mall today for a mother and daughter bonding." Theresa said quickly.

"Uh, that's nice." He said, eyeing Alex. But she is totally oblivious to his looks.

Jerry stands behind Theresa and puts his arm around her. They both exchange looks but say nothing. Max, who has seemed to be forgotten, watches as his father looks sadly at his mother.

Something is going on here and Max is going to find out what that something is!

--

(Alex's POV)

"Come on Alex! We need to go!" Mom yelled up the stairs to me, but I ignore her. I stare at myself in my mirror, making sure everything looks perfect. Making sure I look perfect.

"Hold on!" I finally call back. I hear my mother huff and open the front door.

"I'm waiting outside." My mother calls up to me. I say ok and I hear the door shut behind her. I quickly grab my purse and run down the stairs.

Justin is sitting on the couch, reading some magazine.

"I'm leaving." I call out and Justin makes a movement with his hand.

"Could you come here?" I ask him sweetly but he seems to ignore me as he continues to read. I walk over to him and stand in front of him. I put my hands on my hips and clear my throat, indicating I want his attention. But again, he ignores me and continues to read… a comic book. Figures.

"Can you put that down for a minute, please?" I ask him. Justin glances up at me before he heaves out a sigh and puts the book next to him. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrows.

"What do you want?" He asks. I think he's trying to sound curt but it comes out in a curious tone. I bite my lip, trying to suppress the smile that almost got on my lips.

My mind begins to race with the 'Incident' and I feel the familiar arousal spark up within me and I quickly try to avert my mind from the naughty thoughts.

"Well?" He asks, getting my attention. My eyes dart to him and I flash him a small smile. Suddenly the dirty thoughts burst open and all of them came flooding into my mind.

His lips on mine, his hands roaming my body, making me moan… What the heck is wrong with me?!

I feel a blush warm up my face and I clear my throat, trying to distract myself from the naughty thoughts that are swimming around in my head.

Justin looks ready to divert his attention so I, without thinking, straddle him. My legs on the side of his legs and our lower bodies almost, _almost_, touching.

Surprise comes on his face as I smile at him. I go forward, until our lips are only centimeters apart. He stops breathing and I smirk at him.

"You were jealous earlier, weren't you?" I ask, my voice sounding low and seductive. I see his cheeks grow red.

"No." He whispers, his warm breath hitting my lips. The need to kiss him grows with every breath I take. My heart is hammering in my chest and I can feel Justin's heart going way faster than mine.

"Really?" I ask as I give him my best smile. He gulps loudly, making me giggle at his nervousness.

"You know what? I got to go. Mom's waiting for me." I say quietly, my warm breath hitting Justin's lips. Before I can even shift away, Justin's lips land on my own, making my head grow dizzy.

The kisses are sweet and rushed, trying to consume each other as our lips touch. I feel the familiar fire grow deep within my stomach and I push closer to Justin, hoping he'll also feel the urgency of the kisses. Justin, without breaking our lips, flips us over and he's leaning over me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his body closer to me. I can feel the couch shake from Justin's arms that are shaking from trying to keep his weight up from squashing me.

"Justin." I moan in our kiss and I feel Justin's erection against my thigh. I feel a blush shoot up my face and I hope that he doesn't notice it.

Suddenly I hear one of the bedrooms from up stairs open and close. Footsteps are walking down the spiral staircase and Justin and I abruptly pull away from each other like we both had the plague.

I lick my lips and try to straighten out my outfit as I see Justin out of the corner of my eyes, wipe of my lip-gloss from his lips. I see some on the side that he misses. I quickly walk over to him and begin to rub it off. But the process immediately turns to a hot mess.

As I rub, slowly, Justin's hands begin to make their way up and down my body. I lean forward and almost kiss-

"Alex, what are you doing?" I hear my father ask me and I feel my blood run cold. Oh freaking crap!

Justin immediately let his hands drop to his side. I slowly stand up and look at my father.

"Justin had something on his face… And he said he had new cologne on so he wanted me to smell it so he can impress this girl… Miranda." I said smoothly and smile at him to top it off.

Dad stares at me for a long moment before he decided to believe me. He smiles at me and I run over to him and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

I turn and see Justin looking at me and I send him a small smile. I rush to the door and open it quickly. My mother is outside frowning at me and I know I'm going to hear it from her now. Great.

--

The whole time my mother and I were together, we continued to get on the topic of the letter. Which I accidently forgot in my room. I was going to give it to the guy while we were out but whatever.

Once we got home, Harper was there and we both squealed when we saw each other. Hugging each other nearly to death, I saw Justin smile at us from behind the kitchen island.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me Harper was coming over?" I ask as I smile at Harper. I see in the doorway there are bags that must belong to Harper.

"Well it was a surprise! Since Harper is living at her grandmas for awhile, I knew you both would be missing each other so I spoke to her grandmother and-"

"Come on Harper, let's go to my room. I have a whole lot to tell you!" I said, being bored by my mother's explanation. I hear my mother sigh as we run up stairs.

I close my door and lock it. I plop down on the bed and smile at her.

"How's everything?" Harper asks me and I answer her.

We both talk for hours, until 2 o'clock in the morning. That's when Harper takes our conversation away from tomorrow's breakfast to Justin and I.

"So, how is your relationship with Justin?"

I feel my cheeks grow hot and I avoid looking her in the eyes. "Well… pretty good."

I hear Harper giggle and she gently pushes me. "Sure… Pretty good. I bet it's amazing!" She says with a giggle. I feel myself growing even more redder and I try really hard to think of something else.

"Well, I think something's going to happen. Something that's going to tear Justin and I apart." I whisper and once I say it, I realize that is the first time I have said that ever since I had a dream about it the other day. I haven't even told Justin.

"What?" Harper asks.

So I tell her everything. I start from the start. The horrible dream begins to play in my head and I begin to feel it's effects, once again.

"_**How could you Alex?" I can hear mom ask with disgust in her voice. **_

"_**I was- I wasn't-"**_

"_**You should be ashamed!" I hear dad say to me and I feel the tears ready to fall. **_

"_**Alex!" I hear Justin call and I look around the dark room, frantically, trying to find him. **_

"_**Justin!" I call out to him and run to no direction particular. **_

"_**I'm right here!" Justin says and I suddenly see him. I run to him and wrap my arms around me. He holds me tightly and kisses the top my head.**_

"_**I love you." He whispers and the tears that had threatened to fall, finally fell and I held onto him tighter as I cried and cried.**_

"_**It's ok." He says soothingly. I finally stop crying and look up at him. He has an expression of worry on his face and I want to desperately wipe it away.**_

"_**Alex! You're both done!" A voice said harshly, making me shiver with fear. **_

_**Suddenly I feel my hold on Justin being pulled apart. "Justin?" I ask, fear in my voice. **_

"_**Alex!" He calls out to me and suddenly our hold on each other is pulled apart entirely and I am being dragged away by an invisible source. **_

"_**JUSTIN!"**_

"And that's when I woke up." I say quietly.

Harper looks at me intently before thinking it over aloud. "Well maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe you just had a random nightmare. It happens a lot its quite common."

I glance at her before nodding slowly.

"Well it felt so real. But I don't really think it meant anything." But even as I'm saying it, I know it has to mean something because well it's something really serious and I can't over look it. And I rarely get nightmares… and when I do, something happens that are similar.

"Let's go to bed! I'm so tired." Harper says with a yawn. I nod and we both slip into the floor mattress.

Harper fell asleep almost immediately but sleep just didn't seem to want to claim me. I tossed and turned but to no avail.

I get up quietly from the bed and I spot the letter that I wrote. I tiptoe across the room to my desk and pick up the letter. Searching through my drawers, I find an envelope and plop the letter in the envelope. I set the envelope down and open a drawer. I place the envelope in there and slowly close it shut.

--

**A week later**

"Justin! Where are you?" I call up the stairs, hoping to find him. But I hear nothing, no movement.

It has been over a half hour that I have been calling for Justin but he doesn't seem to come. And I could have sworn he was here.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread runs through me and immediately I feel like I'm going to heave. Oh no, the dream!

I rush around the house trying desperately to find him. But to my dismay and horror, I cannot find him anywhere.

Tears slowly slip down my face and I feel myself shaking, like a leaf in a hurricane.

Tears are rolling down my face by the millions and I can hear the voice tell me over and over again the last sentence from my dream. _**"You're both done for!"**_ A sob escapes from my lips and I drop to my knees on the floor. Pain and the old familiar yearning for Justin began to build up.

I hear heavy footsteps from upstairs slowly begin to make their way down the stairs.

"Honey what's wrong?" I hear my mother ask frantically. I see her blurry figure set down a basket full of clothes and run toward me. She hurriedly wraps her arms around me and tries to sooth me as she pets my hair.

"Mommy…" I sob as I bury my face into her shoulder, making a wet spot on her shirt.

While whispering words of encouragement and 'it's ok', she manages to get me on my feet and walk me to the couch where I sob uncontrollably and mutter useless nonsense about loosing Justin and my dream.

"Shh. It's ok." She whispers to me over and over again, her arms trying to protect me from the problem she is trying so desperately to understand.

SWING!

My mother and I jump high on the seat as the front door opens. My father and none other then Justin, walks in, laughing their freaking butts off.

"That was a great movie dad!" Justin laughs as he walks toward the kitchen with my father in tow.

"I know, wasn't it?" Dad agrees as he plops some Beef Jerky into his mouth.

Suddenly the pain, fear, and yearning (well maybe not the yearning) all seemed to dissolve as I see Justin laughing. But just the sound of his laughter sets me off running toward him.

All he has time to do is turn his head before my arms encircle his waist in a squeeze. Immediately his warmth swam throughout my body, making me relax instantly. Tears are seeping down my face as I hug him tightly. I can see out of the corner of my eye, the jerky my father was going to put in his mouth stopped halfway as he stares at Justin and me.

CRASH!

I see the bag of jelly beans Justin had been holding, fall to the floor, scattering all over the tiles.

Suddenly, I feel Justin's arms enclose around me, warming me even more. I know, both of my parents are going ballistic and wondering why I'm hugging Justin… Especially so tightly.

"What's wrong?" Justin's voice says close to my ear, giving me goosebumps. I inhale his sweet scent, trying to fill all my senses and mind with him.

"I was scared." I mumble into his shirt, my voice vibrating his shirt that in return tickles my lips.

"Of what?" He asks gently. But I don't want to answer him. So instead I just enjoy the feeling of being so close to him. Too bad I can't be even closer. Oh bad mind!

"Alex…" Suddenly I hear my mother's voice and I'm brought back to reality, where things like this can't last forever, no matter how much you want them to.

I slowly let my grip on him loosen as I shift away from him. His arms drop from me and almost instantly I feel the coldness snip at my skin.

"Sorry." I mutter so only Justin could hear. I look up at him and he's smiling at me. I smile back at him, happy I haven't lost him and that he is mine forever.

"Uh, the jelly beans." Dad suddenly says, making me look at the ground.

"I'm not picking those up." I said pointing down at them.

"But-" Dad began but I quickly cut him off.

"Justin was the one that dropped it." I smile over at my father then at Justin who is looking at me with a 'what?!" expression. I can't help but let a little giggle out from the expression on his face.

"Well that is true." Dad said nodding his head. I smile over at him then look over at Justin.

"Have fun!" I said with a huge grin on my lips. I made sure I walked very sexy, if I may say, up the stairs so I would get Justin to do it. Ah, the joy of being a girl.

--

"Now you behave yourself!" My mother said with a warning tone. I nod my head at her, having a bored expression on my face.

"Justin, I leave you in charge. If anything happens, just call us." Dad says as he puts on his jacket.

"Now Maxi, you don't let yourself be bullied by Alex." Mom says as she kisses him on the forehead.

"I do not!" I defend myself as I suck on a lollipop.

My mother laughs as she places a kiss on my cheek then on Justin's.

"Behave!" My father warns us as he slowly walks toward the doors.

"Come on, Jerry! We're going to be late for the movie if we don't leave right now!" Mom says, as she opens the door.

"Alright. Behave!" Dad says again as he shuts the door behind him. Finally. Took them long enough.

"Now, whose ready for bedtime?" I ask with a smile. Max looks at me with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Max, it's going to be your bedtime soon so go." I say sternly, trying to get a point across.

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" Max suddenly asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um… because… Justin said so." Justin's head snaps to look at me. I smile over at him and walk over to him. I pat his shoulder as I say, "Right, Justin?"

He gives me a look before saying yes. Max grumbles out in defeat as he walks up the steps to his bedroom.

"Max, take a shower!" I suddenly yell up to him.

"Aw! Do I have to?" Max whines down.

"Yes!" I holler back and I hear more grumbling as he stomps to the bathroom.

A sigh of relief leaves my lips and I walk over to Justin and look over his shoulder at the comic book he is reading.

"Superman?" I ask. Justin nods and continues to read, totally oblivious of me trying to pick up a conversation.

"Well are you almost finished?" I ask him. But he doesn't answer me. He only turns the page.

I huff out in annoyance before I give up. I walk up the stairs, hoping Justin is aware of me leaving. But he doesn't move or anything. You know, I should really hide those comic books and dolls – oh I mean 'action figures'.

I open the door to my room and plop myself on my bed. Suddenly the letter pops into my mind and I hurry over to my desk and open the drawer.

"I better give it to him." I mutter to myself and pull out my cell from my pocket. I dial Harper's number and wait for an answer.

"Hey Harper! Did you hear about Dave's party? Ya? Wanna go?" I ask into the phone before I get a yes from Harper.

"Ok, I'll meet you there!" I say and hang up. A small smile makes my way onto my lips. Perfect plan to get Justin jealous.

I go over to my closet and search for the perfect clothes. Finally an idea pops into my head and I bring out the scissors.

After a few snips here and there, I finally have a low V cut red shirt that only reaches up to my belly button, and a short denim skirt (cut at the ends), which underneath that are my leggings. To top it off, I put my hair in a messy bun and apply some mascara and red lip-gloss to my lips.

I look over at my clock and see it's almost 8:30. The party had already started. Perfect. I grab my sparkly purse and the love letter and race out of my room.

Walking down the steps, I walk in normal speed, trying not to attract any extra attention. I wonder what Justin's going to say once he sees me. Well let's find out!

I finally reach the last stair and I walk over to Justin, a small smirk on my face.

"Hey, I'm going over to a party with Harper." But even as I'm saying the first word he lifts his hand and shoos me away. How dare he!

I stand in front of him and cross my arms over my chest. I clear my throat but, no shocker, he doesn't look at me.

"How do I look?" I ask, seeing if he'll look up. He glances up quickly then down at his comic book BUT then he does a double take, his eyes quickly dart over to me and I smile at him.

"So, how do I look?" I ask again and pose with my hand on my hip and the other one grasping my purse.

"You plan on going to a party looking like that?!" He suddenly asks, jealousy visible in his voice.

"Yup. So I'm going." I turn around and begin to walk over to the door, making sure I shake my hips in the process.

"Uh did I give you permission to go?" He suddenly asks, getting up, finally!, from his seat on the couch. He walks toward me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh… I didn't know I had to ask." I say, biting the inside of my cheek so to suppress a smile.

"Uh hum. Remember mom and dad left me in charge so you have to go through the J-Man first." I can't help but laugh at his nickname, which received a look from Justin or the J-Man.

"Laugh all you want because your not going. Haha! Now whose laughing?" He says suddenly.

I glare at him for a moment before I let out a sigh. Here it comes, the one, the only, Alex Russo's puppy dog face!

As soon as I gave him the puppy dog look, Justin began to crumble right into my hands.

"Fine. But be back in an hour." He said, giving in. I smile at him and give him a slight peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, J-Man." I giggle as soon as I say it and I turn toward the door. I hear Justin walking back to the couch but I abruptly turn around.

"Justin! I totally forgot something!" He looks back at me, confusion on his handsome face. I walk over to him and dig through my purse for something.

"Here." Suddenly I hand him an envelope and smile at him.

He hesitantly takes the envelope. "What's this?"

I lean close to him, so my lips are almost touching his ear and I whisper, "For a loser with no life."

I straighten up and smile at him. I turn around and begin to walk to the door.

Suddenly arms wrap around me and lips are on my neck. I let out a low moan, already feeling the heat build up between my legs.

"For a loser with no life, hu?" He asks, his warm breath hitting my ear. Tingles run up and down my arms and I push myself closer to him.

"Maybe." I mumble. I break out of Justin's hug and turn around and look up at him.

"Your not planning on going anywhere, are you?" He asks, his lips moving closer and closer to my own.

"Maybe." I whisper.

I feel my temperature rise as his lips come closer and closer to my own.

"Maybe?" He whispers, almost inaudible, as his lips lightly graze mine.

"Hmm." Without warning, Justin's lips land on my own and we begin to kiss each other, tenderly. His kisses are sweet, like honey, and I can't seem to get enough of them.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me up on him, so my legs wrap around Justin's waist. I almost moan out of the friction between our too bodies. Our kisses are becoming more and more hot and steamy, you know the kind were you just want to strip down and just do it?

"Alex…" Justin moans into our kiss and I pull him closer to me.

"Touch me Justin." I whisper as we break apart for air.

Justin's hands begin to go up and down my body, making my mind go hazy. I close my eyes from the sensations that are racing throughout my body.

"Hmm." I moan out as Justin's hand gently caresses my stomach. The other hand begins to make lazy trails up and down my exposed back, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Oh Justin!" I moan out and I bit my lip, trying to keep the moans in so Max wouldn't become suspicious.

"Alex, we can't do it here." Justin mutters into my ear and I can't help but shiver in his arms. I hear a small chuckle from him and I smile as I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Then let's go to your room." I say gently. I hear his breath hitch against my exposed neck. I lift my head and look at him. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing is irregular.

I lean my forehead against his and smile at him. He smiles back at me, his arms tightening around my body.

"We have to be quiet though." Justin mumbled, his warm breath hitting my lips. Instinctively, I lick them. Justin's eyes dart down to my lips and I send him another smile.

I lean forward and press my red lips against his, making him moan in pleasure. Our kiss soon becomes a heated make out and I can't help but slowly grind my lower body against him.

His breath hitches and a low moan erupts from him, hitting my lips gently.

"Alex." He moans out to me and I pull him even closer to me, deepening our kiss. Suddenly, I feel Justin's tongue lick my bottom lip and I open, letting him explore my wet mouth. I try to deepen the kiss by pulling our bodies closer to each other. His hands trial up and down my body making me moan as he slowly lifts my sh-

"Hey, I finished taking a shower!" Max yells from upstairs.

Justin's hands freeze and our kiss breaks apart. Suddenly we hear footsteps come down the stairs and hastily, we split apart; my legs unlock around Justin's waist and Justin's hold on me snaps away.

I run to the kitchen and open up the fridge, hoping the coolness will calm my boiling blood. And also make the blush disappear from my face. I hear Justin scramble to the couch and pick up his comic book.

"Hey, did you guys hear…" Suddenly Max's voice dies away as he stares at Justin and I.

"What happened? Did you both get into a fight?" He asks, mistaking the sexual tension for fighting tension.

When we both didn't answer he just shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, make sure you solve it quick.

"I'm going to bed. So… night." He told us, looking at both of us at different sides of the room.

I close the fridge and walk over to him. I place a kiss on his head and he cringes from dislike. Justin _never _cringes from my kisses.

Justin stands up and smiles at Max. "Night."

A few minutes later, Max is in bed and Justin is watching the Discovery Channel as I'm calling Harper to cancel our plans.

"Ya, sorry. Some things came up so I can't go. Ya… Yes, it's Justin." I say with a blush on my cheeks. I can see Justin glance over at me when I say the last part and I try not to show him my blush.

"Yup. Ok bye." I say and hang up the phone. Finally! I love Harper to death but boy does she talk a lot!

I set my cell down on the counter and I see Justin's lucky sweater. The one he wears whenever he has an important test or something important like that.

I eye him, to make sure he isn't looking, before I half run half walk over to the sweater and slowly picking it up; just in case Justin gets a vibe or something… Well it could happen.

Making sure he is paying no mind to me, I slip it on and almost instantly warmth swarms throughout me. It hugs my body perfectly and I can't help but think that Justin and I are meant to be.

"Hey, Justin look what I have o-" I stop dead in my tracks as I feel something scratch against my leg.

I look down at the sweater and notice, for the first time, that there is a pocket. I stick my hand into it and feel something against my hand.

I gently pull it out, making sure I don't make so much noise, since my outburst just moments ago didn't alarm him.

A folded white loose leaf of paper looks back at me and, I, being the curious person that I am, unfold the letter and take a quick peak.

"I love you Justin… Love Miranda." I read aloud and instantly my stomach does a flip and lands with a crash. My head begins to swarm with things, making me feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Alex, so are we going to- what are you doing?!" Justin suddenly cries at me and anger begins to bubble up in my stomach.

How could he do this to me? Is he cheating on me? And I thought he broke up with Miranda three months ago!

"What the hell is this?" I scream at him and shove the paper into his face, ready to kick and scream out in disgust.

"I-I-It's uh… I thought I threw it out?" He suddenly said as though it was a question.

Tears suddenly flow down my face and without thinking; my hand goes swinging toward his face. With a painful pang, my hand comes in contact with his cheek.

My hand stings but I don't care as I swing my other hand, ready to hit him again.

"Alex!" Suddenly I hear a shout and my hand stops midway from the attack. My head slowly turns toward the voice and I see my mother and father, staring at me in shock and surprise.

"What are you doing?!" My father suddenly yells at me.

I burst into another fit of sobs before I go running up the stairs, my hands covering my face.

"Alex! Wait!" I hear Justin call behind me but I ignore him as I reach my room. I can see Max's blurry figure stare at me in shock as I shut the door to my room.

--

**Three weeks later**

"Alex, dinner!" My mother calls up the stairs. I turn my head toward the door and I painfully hold onto my stomach.

I had that stupid dream again… Even though Justin and I had broken up three weeks ago, yes we did, I continue to have the same nightmare over and over again. It drives me crazy because I want to shout at it that we're over; we're through, but it doesn't seem to understand!

"Alex!" My mother calls once again and I am forced to reply with a shouted ok.

Lifting myself from the bed, I open the door to my room and that's when I see him. He is in his room, the door wide open and he is crying.

Ok, it is ok to see a sister cry, you know, but to see your brother cry? Now that is a little disturbing.

Feeling a pang of guilt and sadness for him (even though I definitely shouldn't), I slowly walk into him room. Especially since it's your older brother.

His head snaps up and looks at me. He seems surprised at first before he hastily wipes his eyes and turns his head, trying to hide his face.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" He sniffles to me as I stare at him, still in unbelief from seeing him in tears just a moment before.

"I saw you cry- no I'm sorry, I saw your 'allergies' acting up so I…" I let the sentence hang in the air, letting him finish it.

He turns his head and looks at me, all traces of tears gone. Wow, he recuperates fast.

"I wasn't crying." He states as though it was a fact and I roll my eyes. I notice he is staring at my shirt and I look down and notice I had put on his lucky sweater today.

Tears slowly make their way to my eyes but I stubbornly shake my head and blink rapidly, hoping it all goes away.

"I love you, Alex." He whispers and I feel myself ready to crack, ready to become putty in his hands but I abruptly try to hold it all in.

"Why did you keep it?" I ask him, my voice faint. My eyes go to the floor, not wanting to see him lie his way out of this one. Want to know why? Well I want to believe him. I truly want to believe him… even if it is a lie.

"I… It's hard to explain, but when I won first place in the science fair, I had that letter in my lucky sweater. And when we had our photo shoot and ended up uh having a 'moment', that was in my pocket. So I thought I'd keep it so we would keep having luck."

I couldn't help but look up at him. And when I did, I could tell he was defiantly telling the truth.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me?" I ask him as I walk further into the room, a smile growing on my lips.

"Because I knew you would get jealous." He says, a smirk on his face.

"Well at least I didn't go ballistic…" I said and the look Justin gave me a 'yes you did'. I feel a blush paint my cheeks and I can't help but let out a laugh.

"I guess your right. I did act a little ballistic…" I suddenly plopped down next to him on the floor.

He grins back at me and I can tell were going to have a 'moment' as Justin calls them. But there's one thing that needs to go before we have a 'moment'.

"Justin, you have to get rid of it." I say suddenly. I can see Justin's eyes snap to look at a piece of crumbled paper on his desk and I can feel jealousy begin inside of me. But I take a deep breath and look at Justin, hoping he'll throw it out.

"Ok." He suddenly says and he gets up from the floor and walks over to the desk. He picks up the note and stares at it for a moment.

"Any time now." I say to him, crossing my arms over my chest. With a half smile and his eyes only on me, he rips the paper up into little mini bits, making them fall in a bunch into the trash can.

Once the last piece falls to the waste can, a huge grin spreads on Justin's lips. He walks over to me, and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"I love you." He whispers into my ear and the familiar shivers run up and down my spine, making me shake in his grasp. I can feel Justin's lips curve up into a smile as he kisses my ear.

"I should make love to you right now…" He mutters, seductively in my ear and I can't help but let a little moan slip from my wanting lips.

"Alex, we're leaving!" I suddenly hear my mother's voice say from down stairs. I pull out of Justin's grasp and go to the edge of the railing and lean down. I see my mother and father dressed in coat and sweater, which makes me remember the warm sweater that is Justin's that I have on.

"We're leaving now. Make sure you watch Max." Mom says and I nod vigorously down at her. Suddenly I feel a hand go over mine and I turn my head to see Justin leaning down at our parents and he has a huge smile on his lips.

My mother smiles up at us and I can tell she is happy that I'm not pushing him away from me.

When that little incident happened, my mother tried to drag the truth out of me but I had refused to tell her and I have a feeling she was a little hurt by that but she knew if she didn't press the issue, it would die down eventually. And seeing Justin lean next to me over the railing, our hands touching and me not going berserk, I think it's just making her day.

"Behave!" My dad says with a grin up at us and I can't help but feel like laughing.

Once they say their goodbyes and yell their goodbyes to Max, they head toward the door. My father opens the door and holds it open for my mother.

She smiles at him before she suddenly swings around and looks up at Justin and I.

"Don't forget your dinner. It's on the table. Max already ate his so you don't have to worry about feeding him." Mom says then blows us kisses.

Then they walk out of the door and you could hear the click from the lock locking.

Justin and I turn to look at each other and suddenly my heart begins to quicken its pace. He slowly moves forward and his slow is _painfully_ slow so I grab him by the shirt and drag him the rest of the way down. Our lips land on each others and sweetness just surges throughout my body and it feels like honey dripping throughout my body.

I wrap my arms around him neck to pull him closer to me, ready to throw myself fully at him.

Then he suddenly pushes me against the wall so my back is hitting the wall. He pushes his lips closer to mine and I can't help but feel like were trying to kiss our lips to death.

Suddenly we break apart for breath and my chest moves unevenly and quick up and down. I can see Justin's eyes travel to my chest area and I feel a huge blush spread across my cheeks.

"Alex… I love you." He mumbles suddenly. My heart begins to quicken and giddiness flows throughout me. No matter how many times he tells me those three simple words, my heart always acts though it is on the Tower of Terror and it's about to drop.

I tighten my hold on his neck and pull him closer to me. Leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you too." I whisper, my warm breath hitting his lips. I can hear him moan out and suddenly I feel his erection against my thigh.

A blush cascades my face and to rid of my embarrassment, I pull him very close and land my lips on his for a very soft, feathery, kiss. Slowly, agonizingly slow, he pressed his lips against mine, making me ache for more speed; for the process to quicken.

But he refuses to go any faster. I moan into the kisses, hoping it will provoke him to go faster, more urgent, but he doesn't even make an attempt.

"You know, your mean to me." I mutter as his lips kiss the side of my mouth. I feel his lips lift into a small smile as he continues to kiss me slowly.

"Maybe I am…" He whispers and I can't help but shiver as his hot breath hits my red, swollen lips.

"Or maybe I'm not."

Suddenly he roughly presses his lips against mine. Our lips move in a forbidden dance, making my head swoon from the lack of air.

Slowly, he begins to pull at my shirt; not taking it off but nagging at it, as though to say it shouldn't be there.

I can't help but feel as though I'm missing something. As though… Max!

Abruptly, I pull away from Justin, which he sends me a confused look. But I don't acknowledge him as I push him away from me. I look around the hallway, suspiciously.

Where is Max?

I can hear Justin questioning me, but I ignore it as I walk forward and when I stop at Max's door, I hear no movement. Which is odd…

I put my finger to my lips and glance over at Justin. His eyes widen as he suddenly remembers Max and he hurries over to me.

I put my hand on the door knob and turn it slowly, hoping it won't scare Max.

I push the door open all the way and I look inside. Max is sound asleep on his bed, snoring lightly.

I let out a sigh and feel my body relax. I had thought he had been spying on us. Thank goodness he wasn't!

I lean back against Justin and he automatically leans his head against my own.

"Can we do it now?" Justin suddenly asks and I roll my eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"I suppose we can." I whisper, making sure I don't wake up Max.

Justin wraps his arms around me and gently nuzzles my neck and I can't help but let out a small moan.

Swiftly, I am lifted from the floor and I am in Justin's arms, bridal style. He grins at me before closing the door to Max's room and walking us over to his room.

Gently, he lays me down on the bed, my head hitting his pillow. He climes on top of me, without putting his weight down on me.

His arms are on the side of my head and his legs are in between mine. And I can't help but close my eyes and blush from the close proximity we are to each other. Then his lips move down to mine, and they gently caress my own lips, making me let out a sigh of contentment.

"I love you…" I whisper to him. I feel him stiffen next to me and I can't help but always wonder why he always gets so tense whenever I tell him those three words. Maybe it's because I rarely say it. Maybe it's because it's wrong. Very wrong.

Justin's lips land on my own, more urgent, and he roughly kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his down to me more, deepening our kisses.

I feel Justin's erection poke my thigh and I let out a moan.

Suddenly the familiar feeling of dead-on arousal pulses through my veins making me mad with want.

Breaking our lips, I violently push Justin off of me and force him down under me while I straddle him.

I push my red lips against his. I feel my heartbeat pulse throughout my body, making me grind my lower body into Justin.

Justin stops breathing as I grind into his body, making him let out low moans.

"Alex…" Justin groans out as his hands place themselves on my waist.

"No no no." I whisper to him and guide his hands off, making sure I quicken my pace.

He lets out a loud moan and I can feel his harden member become even harder from my quick and sensuous movements.

Suddenly Justin decides to take over and he pulls me under him, making me squeal out in surprise.

"Hey I wasn't do-" My sentence is cut off with Justin's lips coming on my own. My arms wrap around his neck and he trails his hands up and down my legs, making me grow wet in between my legs.

"I want you, Justin." I say to him, my breath coming out irregular.

Justin's grunts out in response as his hand finds its way under his sweater. His warm fingertips gently graze my skin as it trails up my body. Goosebumps rise on my skin and I let out a moan, enjoying the pleasure.

Suddenly, Justin uses his other hand and lifts the sweater off of me, breaking our lip contact.

"Alex…" Justin moans out as he sees my breast, since I forgot to put on my bra today.

"I love you Justin." I mumble to him as his lips graze my neck. I feel his lips turn up into a smile.

"I love you too." He whispers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in as he kisses my collarbone.

Gently I move my hands to his shirt and tug up at the shirt. He moves up and lifts his arms and I pull up the shirt gingerly, hoping it doesn't bunch up and get stuck. I feel his breath hitch as the cold air hits his burning skin. I throw the shirt across the room, far away from us.

I move forward until I am on my knees and staring at him. We stay like that for a while, without any shirts on and our bare chests showing, just staring at each other. I feel the love bubble up in my heart and I just know my heart will always belong to him. Forever and as long as time.

I lean forward and kiss his collarbone gently. His arms wrap around me and he cradles me to his chest so I am in like a cocoon like thing so his arms are surrounding me and I'm leaning against his warm chest.

I place gentle kisses on his chest and neck as he gently rocks us both.

"I want to be one with you." I whisper and I feel my cheeks heat up from my bluntness. But Justin chuckles only.

I turn my body toward him and he leans in the rest of the way, kissing my lips. Our lips making a passionate melody as they combine together, making me feel like I'm on fire.

I moan into his lips as he licks my bottom lip. That's when he takes the plunge and our tongues do a forbidden dance as we kiss, hoping we'll be together forever.

We stop for breath, so we part, our lips still being able to touch but just enough gap for us to get air. I open my eyes and look up at him. He stares down at me, a smile on my face.

"I love you." He says gently and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly.

"Me too." I whisper. His smile grows as he opens his mouth to say something about my comment but I kiss him, making his words lost in our kissing frenzy.

Something so sweet, like chocolate, seemed to be on our lips as we kissed, groaning and moaning in our make-out.

Justin's hands that were on my sides, now travel down my body and feels my pants. He unbuttons the button and unzippers the zipper. In a matter of minutes, we are both naked, out kissing returning at full force.

"Make love to me." I moan out as Justin kisses my neck gently.

He sucks on my skin, making a mark of our love. He lifts his head and smiles at me. He moves down until he is at my waist and does butterfly kisses on my stomach. I can't help but giggle as he does it.

Then he goes lower and pulls my legs apart, far apart.

Gently his hands travel up and down my legs, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Oh Justin, please!" I moan out, not liking his stalling. I hear Justin chuckle before his hands tease my thighs.

I feel my jewel become wetter and wetter by the seconds as he trails his hands over my thighs.

"Justin please! Touch me!" I moan out.

And that's when he does it. His hand gently touches my jewel. The rush of pleasure swims throughout me and I moan out in pleasure, enjoying what he is doing to me.

His hand rubs harder with each cry out to him and I feel my back arch as he slips a finger inside of me.

"Yes Justin! That feels so good!" I moan out. He then inserts another finger, making me almost scream out in bliss.

"Justin, yes! Oh yes! Harder! Faster!" I demand and he complies to my demand until he adds another finger into my soaking pussy.

"Justin! OO!" I moan out and I begin to move my hips to amplify the pleasure.

"Alex!" Justin suddenly moans out and I can see his hardened member, being freaking huge.

I try really hard to remember that Max is only down the hall and he can wake up and come find us doing this but once Justin takes out his fingers, without me coming, and licks his fingers slowly, agonizingly slow, the thought just flew from my head.

I move forward until I am almost sitting on him. I kiss his lips and I can taste myself on his lips.

Suddenly Justin pushes me until I am lying down on the bed. My heart is going five billion miles per second as I see Justin position himself above my soaking wet pussy.

"Are you ready?" He asks, his voice gentle yet urgent with want.

I see the familiar look of love in his eyes and I smile up at him, my heart swelling once again.

"Yes." I say and I take hold of one of his hands and grip it tightly. He smiles down at me and then as I count in my head how much I love him, he plunges in, making me grip his hand very tightly and screaming out in pain.

Justin almost comes out, again, but I look up at him and indicate with a slight nod of my head, not to. He slowly pushes his member into me again.

I close my eyes tightly and let out a ragged breath. He leans over and kisses my cheek before his warm breath hits my ear, sending pleasure throughout my body.

"It's ok. Don't worry." Justin begins to say sweet things into my ear and I smile lightly, thanking him silently in my head.

I slowly adjust to him and I pull back slightly, making Justin shift up. I nod to him and he gently begins to move inside of me. He comes all the way out then thrusts back into me in a manageable speed.

"OO Justin! That feels so good!" I moan out as I begin to meet his thrusts.

"Alex! Oh my, Alex!" He moans out loudly. I can hear my heart beat wildly in my chest, and I silently hope he doesn't hear it.

He thrusts into me again, faster than before and I cry out in enjoyment.

"Yes Justin! Faster! Yes!" I moan out to him as we begin to slam into each other, trying to go faster and faster to come to our explosion.

"Alex-"

"Justin-" We both moan out at the same time.

"Oh my! Alex! Oh my-" Justin groans out in pleasure as he slams into me, his member hitting my pussy over and over again.

"I love you…" I weakly say, my voice fading from all of my cries of pleasure.

Justin seems to notice and slows down, much to my displeasure, and looks down at me, concern written all over his face.

"Are you-" But I cut him off as I kiss his lips and begin to thrust on his member. He moans into my mouth as I lead, for the first time.

Our thrusts begin to fasten until we are slamming onto each other, the pleasure intense as we thrust and thrust.

"Justin yes! Oh harder! Harder!" I groan out as he hits the spot where it feels the most enjoyable.

He meets my commands with his hard member slamming into me.

I can see stars and I moan out loudly as my nails dig into Justin's back, making long scratches over the healed ones.

"Alex! Oh Alex!" Justin moans out as he goes faster and harder.

I feel myself go at top speed to the top of the mountain, ready to explode at any second, and time.

"JUSTIN! AHHHHH!" With one final thrust, the flood gates suddenly burst open, sending my juices all over Justin's penis and bed. My breathing is irregular as the orgasm shakes my whole body.

"Oh A- ALEX!" Justin suddenly yells out as he cums, his hot liquid spurting deep inside of me.

Justin's arms, that had been shaking throughout our love making, suddenly gave out, making him fall on top of my soft breasts. I breathe in his sweet sweaty scent as I hold onto him. He breaths heavily on my neck and goosebumps rise on my body.

I trail my fingertips over his back and he sighs out in contentment as soon as his breathing returns back to normal.

"I love you, Alex." He whispers, his hot breath hitting my sensitive skin.

I place a kiss on his sweaty forehead. "I love you more than anything on this entire earth." I say back, my lips tickling his forehead as I speak.

He leans up until he is holding himself up again and he smiles down at me.

"Ready for round two?" He asks, a smirk on his lips. I smile up at him and nod as he gently grazes my breasts, making me arch my back and moan out in pleasure.

--

Theresa and Jerry got home around eleven and they were both happy that they had got some alone time together so they could spend time with each other and talk… about many things.

"That was a lot of fun!" Theresa said as she took off her jacket and placed it down on the couch.

"I know! That was a lot of fun." Jerry said as he went to the fridge and got some pudding out. Theresa smiled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's go check on our darlings." Theresa said gently and Jerry reluctantly placed the pudding down on the counter.

They went up the stairs and checked up on Max first. He is sound asleep, snoring lightly, his bed sheets everywhere. Theresa smiled at the sight and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and Jerry did the same. They left the messy room and headed down to Alex's room.

When they saw the door open, they knew she wasn't inside because she always slept with her door closed.

So they decided that Alex and Justin must have been catching up on all the things they missed when they weren't talking and must have fallen asleep.

They arrived at the door and slowly open it. Inside of the room, the first thing they notice is Justin's shirt that he was wearing. Teresa rolled her eyes and picked it up, thinking he just left it there.

The second thing they noticed was Alex's shirt, or sweater, or really Justin's lucky sweater, which she had been wearing today. Immediately Teresa and Jerry looked at each other then their heads swung to look at the bed.

And there lays a boy, who has no shirt on, and a blanket that only covers the lower part of his body.

Then their eyes landed on the girl. She had no shirt on but thank goodness you couldn't see anything since she seemed to be sleeping on her stomach. The blanket barely covered her back.

The two parents stares down at the two, in complete shock and surprise. These two couldn't actually be their two children, could they be?

And they turned to look around the room, and that's when they spot it. A piece of perfectly folded paper, lying casually on Justin's desk. Teresa goes to pick it up and she does so, gently not to wake them, and unfolds it.

_Dear Justin,_

_There aren't enough words in the entire universe to explain how much my love is for you. I know I'm taking a big risk doing this, writing a letter to you in front of mom and everything, but for you, I will go how far you want me to._

_When you first told me you loved me, after I did, you have no idea how happy I was. MY heart just swelled with job and I just can't explain how much those three words mean to me. _

_So promise me you will NEVER leave me, because we belong together. I know it in my heart, in my mind, and in my soul. For all eternity. _

_I love you._

_Xoxox,_

_Alex_

All they had to do was look at each other before they exited the room and shut the door.

"We need to do something."

* * *

Wow! That was really long, hu? Lol. Well I hope you all liked the sequel! This is my second time writing a lemon. I really hope you all liked it! :) So please review and tell me what you all thought of it! Please review! I also want to say that I am in the middle of writing a new series called, **Prisoner of Love**. If you want the summary, it's in my profile. Also I am also writing another series called, **Untouched**, where Alex is pregnant by a guy who raped her and she feels like she is horrid. It doesn't help that she is in love with her brother! One day she finds a spell… And I won't say anything more! :)

**Important:** I AM writing a sequel for this story!! So this story has three parts. Then I won't put another sequel up… At least I don't think so… But the sequel is called… I'm not sure yet but I have a couple of choices. It's something "Perfect". The summary is Teresa and Jerry split, making the kids separate from each other. As Jerry keeps the boys at their house, Teresa and Alex go to live with her grandmother. Thinking it's the best thing to keep their children from each other, but it begins to tear them up and they'll do anything to stay together. Anything.

Thanks again for reading and please review! Thank you so much! :)


End file.
